Anihilacja: CreepyTown cz. 7
ON ŻYJE! - krzyczało całe jestectwo piratki. Jakkolwiek niemożliwe było przetrwanie Czarnego Proszku i zniszczenia czaszki Kosą, tak jej przeciwnik nadal żył. Nie wiedziała co dopadło ją szybciej- zakrywający dostęp do słońca cień czy obrzydliwy odór Kahrla. Strange szybko się odwróciła i zobaczyła przed sobą nacierającego najeźdźce. Czas nagle zwolnił a piratka miała dość czasu by mu się przyjrzeć- na twarzy w pełni sprawnego Kahrla widniał triumfalny uśmiech. Miał obydwie ręce, całą głowę, oczy i nijak nie było na nim widać ran które z takim trudem ona, Salai i Smąriusz jej zadali. Ręce Strange instynktownie zaczęły się wyprostowywać, by stanąć na drodze przeciwnika. Latający niedaleko Smąriusz widząc całą sytuację szykował się żeby zaszarżować, podobnie jak Salai. Piratka wiedziała jednak że żadne z nich nie zdąży. Nikt nie obroni jej przed tym atakiem. Grube cielsko wroga było już zaledwie pół metra od niej. Strange czuła gniew i strach ale zdecydowanie najgorszą rzeczą jaką czuła, był sam napastnik. Przez myśl przeszło jej, że ze wszystkich istot na całym świecie on będzie ostatnią która ją chociażby dotknie! Obrzydzenie które się w niej tliło było olbrzymie- piratka nigdy w życiu nie czuła silniejszego. Kahrl w swoich myślach był już triumfatorem- blondynka była dosłownie na wyciągnięcie ręki. Wiedział że nie zdoła się przed nią obronić- złapie jej głowę w swoje obwisłe ramiona i zgniecie bez najmniejszego wysiłku. Nie było mowy żeby się obroniła- jedyne co dotąd zdołała zrobić, to otwarcie ust ze strachu. I to była najgroźniejsza rzecz jaką mogła zrobić. Strange wydarła się ze strachu i obrzydzenia- nie był to jednak zwykły krzyk. Syrenie struny głosowe zawsze były tysiące razy potężniejsze od ludzkich- chociaż ze swoich rasowych atutów kobieta raczej nie korzystała. Aż do teraz. Fala uderzeniowa potężnego krzyku uderzyła centralnie w ciało Kahrla. Siła głosu zatrzymała jego pochód, wstrząsając całym jego ciałem. Nim potwór zdołał złapać się za uszy jego bębenki zostały dosłownie rozsadzone na drobne kawałki. Z uszu Kahrla prysnęła ciecz a sam mężczyzna padł na kolana, próbując niejako opierać się fali uderzeniowej głosu. Po kilku chwilach Strange przestała krzyczeć, chociaż klęczącemu potworowi nadal koszmarnie dzwoniło w uszach. - Czy ja właśnie...użyłam....głosu?- wyszeptała sama do siebie piratka. - CO TY MI K#RWA ZROBIŁAŚ Z USZAMI?!- zakrzyknął wściekły Kahrl, plując na własną brodę. Wtedy do akcji wkroczyła Salai. Pojawiła się tuż przed twarzą zaskoczonego przeciwnika, złapała go z obrzydzeniem za przetłuszczone włosy i kopnęła siarczyście kolanem w nos. Potem znowu, znowu i znowu. Oszołomiony Kahrl w końcu zareagował, zamachując się, jednak zanim zdołał to zrobić demonica była już nad nim, wzlatując wysoko w górę a potem nurkując w powietrzu i zadając kolejny kopniak w twarz potwora. Tym razem tyle wystarczyło by jego ogromne cielsko padło z hukiem na ziemię. - Załatwiłyśmy go?- spytała Strange, łapiąc się za lekko bolące gardło. - CO?!- krzyczała stojąca tuż obok niej Salai- JAKIE CIASTO?! - Nie drzyj się!- wydarła się Strange. - SAMA MU STRZEP!- odkrzyknęła demonica. Strange westchnęła. Widocznie wydarła się tak mocno, że nawet Salai wciąż dzwoniło w uszach. Nagle coś się zmieniło. Strange kątem oka zobaczyła jak przeciwnik podnosi swoje grube cielsko, z niemałym trudem próbując wstać. Piratka odwróciła się i zobaczyła w przeciwniku jedną dziwną zmianę- jedno jego oko zmieniło barwe. Było teraz całkowicie czarne. - STRANGE!- zakrzyknęła nagle Salai. - Co zno...- piratka nie dokończyła zdania. Zobaczyła nagle przed sobą ostrze Kosy Salai. Nie zastanawiając się natychmiast odskoczyła, jednak nie zdołała tego zrobić dość szybko. Ostrze Kosy Salai drasnęło ją w prawy policzek, a z rany pociekła strużka krwii. - Co ty robisz?!- krzyczała Strange, odskakując przed kolejnym ciosem. Salai nic nie odpowiadała. Zamachiwała się swoim orężem na wszystkie strony, próbując skrócić piratkę o głowę. Strange w czasie unikania uderzeń zdołała przyjrzeć się demonicy- brud na jej ciele poruszał się delikatnie a jej oko było równie puste i czarne jak to wstającego Kahrla. - Zarżnij ją!- zakrzyknął z satysfakcją w głosie potwór. Salai poruszała się o wiele wolniej niż potrafiła- widać było że cokolwiek ją kontroluje, nie ma łatwego zadania. Niestety był jeden mały problem- Strange również nie była w pełni sił. Zaczęła czuć się senna i bardzo osłabiona, co z pewnością było wynikiem trafienia Kosą. Jej mięśnie zaczęły wiotczeć a sama piratka stawała się bardzo powolna. Salai uniosła Kosę do góry a Strange poczuła, że nie ma sił żeby uniknąć ataku ani kontratakować. - Cho...lera- przeklęła pod nosem Strange, zamykając powoli oczy. Kosa uderzyła, jednak na jej drodze coś stanęło. Metal uderzył o metal. Strange otworzyła oczy. Widziała swoje ręce, a w nich Miecz Kinry, blokujący broń demonicy. Jednak to nie wszystko- jej całe ciało pokryte było czarnymi symbolami a ona sama poczuła, że nie jest już w swoim ciele jedyną duszą. - Hejka, kwiecie złocisty.- powiedział obecny w ciele Strange Smąriusz. Salai odskoczyła w prawo i zamachnęła się Kosą. Piratka natychmiast odwróciła się w jej stronę, gotując się do zablokowania ciosu. Jednak ułamek sekundy później ciało Salai teleportowało się tak, że było tuż za plecami Strange. Kosa uderzyła, jednak na jej stronie ponownie stanęło starożytne ostrze. Najbardziej imponujący był fakt, że piratka zdołała zablokować uderzenie nawet się nie odwracając. Jej wzrok nadal skupiony był w miejscu gdzie przed chwilą stała demonica, tylko jej ręce poruszyły się bez jej wiedzy. - Można powiedzieć- rzekła Strange po czym na jej dłoni pojawiły się błękitne oczka Kłobuka.- że mam oczy dookoła głowy. Piratka czuła się niesamowicie! Była taka lekka, sprawna, jej serce i umysł działały na najwyższych obrotach. Czuła się tak, jakby mogła przebiec cały Kraj! - Tylko nie przeginaj.- powiedział Smąriusz.- Trzymasz się jeszcze na nogach bo jestem z tobą połączony. Jak odejdę to padniesz nieprzytomna. Strange kiwnęła głową, po czym nie odwracając się wyciągnęła nogę do tyłu i wyprostowała ją tak, żeby kopnąć demonice prosto w twarz. Salai uniknęła, piratka natomiast przeskoczyła z nogi na nogę i przygotowała się żeby natrzeć na opanowaną przez wroga przyjaciółkę. Wtedy jednak stało się coś czego nikt nie mógł przewidzieć. Pomiędzy walczącymi dziewczynami coś spadło z hukiem, niemal wbijając się w kryształową powłokę. Miało jakieś 3 metry i było całe białe. Strange po przyjrzeniu się ze zdziwieniem zauważyła że jest to...kość. Gigantyczna, psia kość. Ciało Salai zaczęło się trząść, ukazując opór jaki demonica sprawia. Dzięki temu nie zdołała zareagować, gdy coś skoczyło jej na głowę. - Hau hau!- zaszczekał Maksio, wychylając lekko pyszczek. Pupil Banana wystawił jęzor i zaczął lizać oniemiałą demonicę po czole. Obecny tam brud zaczął schodzić, ukazując białą niczym marmur skórę Salai. Maksio zaraz potem zaczął lizać ją po całej twarzy a nieczystość natychmiast ustępowała. A wraz z nią czerń w oku demonicy i kontrola Kahrla. Uwolniona z uścisku Salai padła na jedno kolano, dysząc ciężko. Maksio spojrzał na nią ze swoimi wielkimi, szczenięcymi oczami, wyciągając język z małego pyska. Demonica przekręciła okiem i pogłaskała go. - Maksio?- spytała zaskoczona Strange, wychodząc zza gigantycznej kości.- Znaczy że to duże coś to sprawka... - Moja!- zakrzyknęła Hajsik, wyskakując zza najbliższego domku.- Wybaczcie, miała być ściana. Salai odłożyła pieska na ziemię i zacisnęła ze wściekłością pięści. Nikt nie będzie jej bezkarnie kontrolował. NIKT! Cała trójka (+Maksio) spojrzała gniewnie w stronę Kahrla. Spodziewali się zastać go przestraszonego, wściekłego, triumfującego- w każdym razie ukazującego jakieś emocje. Zamiast tego zobaczyli jak ciężko dyszy, opierając się rękoma o własne kolana. - Udało się.- powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do kogokolwiek innego.- Wstałem! Mieszkańcy CreepyTown spojrzeli na potwora z mieszanką wstydu i politowania. Cała ta akcja, bratobójczy (siostrobójczy?) pojedynek miał za zadanie kupić mu dość czasu, by mógł wstać! - Zaczniesz ty nas traktować poważnie?!- zakrzyknęła Strange, wygrażając przeciwnikowi pięścią. Wtedy Kahrl coś zauważył. Wisior, wiszący na szyi piratki. Jego kształt, wykonanie, energia którą emanował....Momentalnie jego ciało ogarnął pot. Koliber, Zwierzę, Drzewo Opiekunów...Kahrlowi niemal oczy wypadły z orbit. W myślach gaił się za to, że dopiero teraz to zauważył. Skupił w sobie całą swoją energie. Żarty się skończyły. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures